


(in all my dreams) i drown

by xLovelyLittleRaindropx (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Night Terrors, There's a brief mention of, This is literally ??? Just a kin memory of mine ???, almost, and Caliborn was abusive so idk maybe also, but not really, either way, idk what else to tag, or im venting ?, suffocation, this is part of my kin canon, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xLovelyLittleRaindropx
Summary: a short tale of bro having a nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha guess who's just fuckin puttin their business out there now
> 
> its me
> 
> this is just 100% taking place in my kin canon & i needed to write it down

**== > Bro: Dream**

You’re still in your apartment. It looks familiar, safe almost, but you can hear waves crashing against the building as if a tsunami is washing overhead. The window is open, though, and you can’t see any water splashing in through it. You can feel the salty sea air settling into your skin though, making it sticky to the touch.

It is also bare.

No furniture; just you, the windows, and the ocean. You never once lived by the ocean. Fuck, you don’t even think you’ve ever been to a beach before. But, it’s there and it’s loud, monstrous as it hits against the building, shaking it like the breeze would a leaf in the fall. You stumbled back, clutching your hand onto the edge of a bedside table; just suddenly appearing in the room.

Another wave crashed against the building, knocking you forward with the tremor. You were pressed against the window. The room had shrunk, closing in around you. You could feel your stomach lurching and lungs tightening. The wall, making its way to you, bled white paint off to reveal an abstract mess of various colors splattered haphazardly.

You could feel the window sill beneath your fingers, hot and burning. The heat was digging under your skin, screaming pain filling you, but there was nowhere else to go. Then, like vapor, the window pane dissipated, causing you to lose grip. You could feel your weight falling back easily, dropping like a feather. Hands burning and salty air digging beneath your skin as you hurdled downwards, waves like an alarm in your ears.

You clenched your eyes shut for the impending landing; you tried to hold your breath before you reached the water, but you couldn’t catch a breath. You inhaled and inhaled, but your lungs refused to expand. You hit the water like it was brick, breaking against your back painfully as you went deep under. Only then did your lungs begin to work.

You could feel the water filling your lungs like water balloons. You wanted to choke, wanted to cough, but you couldn’t break to the surface. You watched the bubbles escape your mouth, words garbled and helpless. If only you could force your body upwards; you were deadweight. You spoke again, a butchered plea for help.

Suddenly, you felt something slick wrapping around your ankles. An eel, green and sharp toothed. You could feel its dormant energy stinging your skin, like barbed wire. You kicked wildly and tried to break free. You’d never make it to the top with it wrapped around you.

Then, another around your waist. Then, your arms. You thrashed about, lungs too full to make any noise. Your body was like lead; filled to the brim with salty sea water scratching at your tongue and slippery, electric creatures wrapped around you.  
The water around began to swirl. Looking down you saw it: a drain at the bottom, sucking water in large intervals. You watched as it pulled the liquid out of your lungs, replacing it with sweet air. You gasped, able to breathe properly despite the water still surrounding you. The eels tightened around you, shocking your body into a weak, limp submission.

As your body relaxed, you felt another wet creature slither around your neck. You clenched and unclenched your fists rapidly once you realized, as if they were trying to claw the offending eel off. It was wrapping tightly, round and round, squeezing against your skin.

You could feel it. This was it. You were dying, you knew it. It was going to kill you, it was going to kill you, _it was going to kill you, he is going to kill me, he is going to **kill me, he will k i l l m e.**_

**== > Bro: Wake Up**

You gasp when you awake, as if you were still trying to catch your breath. You could see a vague shape above you and a warm hand on your shoulder. Your hand shoots out before you can stop it and clutches tightly around what you assume is their neck. It’s weak, but squeezing threateningly. You have to blink a few times before your sight adjusts.

When you finally are able to see, you discover you have your hand wrapped around D’s neck; his auburn eyes are a bit wider than normal and his hands are held up in a surrender, trying not to spook you further. You sigh heavily, letting your grip die and hand sink down.

“‘M sorry.” You mumble. “I...I couldn’t tell it was you.”

Your head is pounding and there’s a cold sweat covering your body. You take a quick look around you to see that you must have really been thrashing about because the covers are kicked to the floor and pillows are strung about.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have woken you up like that.” He said, shaking his head. “What were you-” He pauses, thinks over what he wants to say. “You were moving around a lot. You alright?” He settles on.

“I’m fine.” You lied. “Just some stupid withdrawal, fever dream, I guess. I’ve already forgot it.”

He gives you a look, like he’s debating on whether or not to say something in response. Maybe he wants to ask you if you’re sure. That if you want to talk about it, he’s there.

“You need anything?” He says instead.

“No. I’m. I’m okay.” You shrug, heart rate slowing from the previous panic during your sleep.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

And you are. You’ll be okay. You know you will be.

You’ll make yourself be “okay” even if it kills you.

**Author's Note:**

> u can come bother me @ bpds-strider.tumblr.com


End file.
